


Shall We Take This Upstairs

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming, Suit Sex, post episode 29/11/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Aaron and Robert head upstairs for Rob to make it up to Aaron





	

Aaron grabs Robert's hand and leads him out of the backroom and upstairs to their bedroom. The thought of it still being _their _makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. He is grateful that Liv and Noah are out of the house. He didn't want to worry too much about keeping quiet. They close the door behind them. Both of them have ridiculous smiles on their faces. Aaron wastes no time of kicking his shoes into the corner as Robert does the same.__

__Robert grabs Aaron by the waist drawing Aaron close him and kisses his neck. Aaron lets out a little laugh. He never thought he would enjoy how their sex life started the same way. That doesn't mean their sex is in anyway boring because it wasn't but he revelled in how much Robert loved to kiss his neck. Aaron uses his hands to unbuckle Robert's belt and undoes the zip but leaves the trousers on as he cupped Robert through his pants, letting out a moan when he feels Robert's half hard cock. He hears Robert's breath hitch as he begins to rub his cock and smiles into Rob's shoulder giving the man more access to his neck as Robert tries to go as far as he can along Aaron's shoulder with his shirt still on._ _

__Aaron foreseeing the problem moves to begin to remove his clothes, noting the whimper from Robert at the loss of contact. He wasn't however expecting Robert to stop him. "Keep it on". Aaron feels a spike of lust flow through him. "You sure? You throw a fit when a coffee cup goes within a metre of your precious jacket. You want to risk come going on it. It's a lot harder to explain those stains than coffee."_ _

__"I'm sure of the fact that I want to bend you over the edge of the bed and fuck you while in the suit so hard you forget your name." Aaron feels his dick begin to harden. But he doesn't move. He recognises the tone in Robert's voice. He wants the control and as long as he delivers on his promise Aaron is more than happy to give up control this time. Robert cups himself briefly before taking a step back from Aaron and start to circle him, taking him in, undressing him with his eyes even though he has no intention of removing a single item of clothing. He stands behind Aaron pressing himself into him. They align so that Roberts cock is able to rest comfortably against Aaron's arse. He would love nothing more than to grind against Aaron now but he has to be patient. They are playing a game, an unacknowledged battle of wills. He teases Aaron by reaching to cup him but merely ghosts over. Aaron lets off a frustrated sigh. He refuses to crack._ _

__Robert once again steps back from Aaron and turns him so that they are facing each other. He grins cocky "hello, how you doing there." Aaron returns a just as easy cocky smile. "I am getting a little bored actually." Robert's eyes flash and he kisses Aaron deeply his hands immediately going up to his hair. He hates it being so held down with gel. He makes a mental note to hide the gel bottle from Aaron. They battle for dominance neither willing to concede. This is what they do best. Aaron grabs Robert's arse and pushes their crotches together earning a moan from both of them. He begins to grind slowly against him knowing that he wont let him have the control for long. The goal is to work Robert up enough that he stops trying to play and is desperate enough to fuck him just like he said._ _

__Robert pulls away from the kiss, needing to breath. Aaron is completely intoxicating to him. There are never enough hours in the day to spend with Aaron. His body deserved to be worshipped all the time. Normally Robert would be kissing his way around Aaron's body but with the suit on he had to work on different tactics to get Aaron moaning. He drops to his knees and undoes Aaron's belt and button with his hands but he keeps eye contact with Aaron as he uses his teeth to unzip the trousers. He sees Aaron struggling to keep still as his dick hardens. Robert lets out a moan when he realises Aaron isn't wearing any underwear. He bites down a comment in favour of taking Aaron into his mouth, all the way. Having a crap gag reflex does come in handy. Aaron's hands automatically go to Robert's head as he lets out a deep moan, completely forgetting that he was trying to keep quiet. For now. Robert smiles as he gets to work bobbing his head along Aaron's cock. He holds Aaron's hips in place so he can't unintentional thrust into him deeper than is comfortable. The sounds Aaron is making are like music to his ears. They go straight to his own cock. He takes one hand off Aaron's hip to cup himself and relieve some of the tension he was feeling. Unlike Aaron he had worn underwear today which now seemed like a huge mistake._ _

__Somewhat reluctantly he slide Aaron's cock out of his mouth, standing up and kissing Aaron. The younger man moaning as he tasted himself on Robert's lips. Aaron leads the way over to the bed, kissing Robert as he moves. He can see how hard Robert is and his excitement builds._ _

__"I think I have seen a flaw in your plan for tonight." says Aaron._ _

__"Oh yeah."_ _

__"If you want to fuck me you are going to have to remove the suit just a little."_ _

__Robert chuckles. Then his body stiffens. "Get on the floor and face the bed." Aaron feels another jolt of lust as he kneels on the floor and lays his arms on the bed ready to brace himself. "If you look around at me, I'll tease you and go slower."_ _

__Aaron nods his head in understanding as Robert kneels behind him and removes Aaron's trousers to reveal his arse. Robert groans just at the sight it. He leans down and places kiss down his arse before pulling his cheeks apart and licks his puckered hole. Aaron moans. He licks again and sucks the hole loving how Aaron tenses at the sensation. He keeps going repeating his actions and alternating between licking and sucking. Aaron's moans are getting louder. He pauses briefly to look at his fiance and sees him with his head pushed into the duvet and his hands gripping the sheets. God he loves him. He resumes his work on Aaron's hole, starting to pushing his tongue into the hole to open him up. This time Aaron's moan comes out muffled. Clearly he has to put the duvet into his mouth to stop himself getting too loud. Aaron's starting to get desperate as he begins to rut against the bed. If he wasn't getting as desperate himself he would be tempted to slow down but he had no intention of prolonging what they both wanted._ _

__He straightened up and began to pull his trousers and pants down. Aaron was whining at the loss of contact. "Hold on baby, it'll be worth it." Aaron grumbles in response as he continues to rut against the bed. Robert takes the lube that had been in his jacket pocket (from the scrapyard a few days ago) and coated his fingers before pushing to into Aaron. He pumps them slowly at first, enjoying Aaron's impatience as he pushes back on them. He quickens the pace before removing them and added a third finger._ _

__" _oh god _" groans Aaron. He loves this. The feel of Robert inside of him, even just his fingers. The things he does to him he never thought was possible. In the best way possible he was like a drug. "Robert. I swear to god if you don't put your dick in me within the next twenty seconds, this is the last sex you will be having for the next month."___ _

____Robert chuckles. "Your wish is my command."_ _ _ _

____He removes his fingers wiping them on the sheet. He takes the lube and coats his dick before placing it against Aaron's hole but he doesn't push in. They stay there for thirty seconds but it feels like an eternity. At the exact same moment Aaron pushes back as Robert pushes forward. Both of them let out loud moans that make them both chuckle. The heat around Rob's dick brings his focus back as he begins to thrust into Aaron. "This feels amazing" says Robert._ _ _ _

____The room fills with the sounds of skin slapping together. The room was getting to hot. Full suits weren't the best idea but it was worth it for this. The added sensation of the friction from their clothes made this so much better. Robert shifts his position a few times before he hit the angle he needed to cause Aaron's back to arc as he had his prostate hit repeatedly by Robert. It started off quietly but Robert still heard the mutters of his name begin constantly repeated. It spurred him on to move even faster and harder. If he was being honest he was surprised they weren't moving the bed._ _ _ _

____Without any warning he felt Aaron tense around his cock as he came against the bed as Robert himself felt the heat pool in his stomach. He thrust into Aaron a few more times before coming inside of him. He fell onto his back as he regained his breath back. After a few minutes Aaron squirmed uncomfortably. "No offence but my knees are starting to hurt."_ _ _ _

____"Oh yeah sorry." He moves out of Aaron and stands up. "It's bloody warm in here" he comments as he strips. Aaron doing the same. They collapse onto the bed still trying to regain their breath._ _ _ _

____"That was amazing" comments Robert._ _ _ _

____"I should wear a suit more often" smirks Aaron, as he leans over to Robert to kiss him._ _ _ _


End file.
